Johnlock Smut
by johnlockOTP
Summary: This is actual Johnlock gay smut for those of you who are looking for some good smutty fanfic. I will tell you exactly where the penises went. Simple . Smut.


**Johnlock**

**John caressed his perfect, smooth neck with the palm of his hands, his fingers lingering a bit on every spot, lightly drumming the tips of his fingers as he moved his hands down. He cupped his hands around that angelic face, although he still had the most human eyes he had ever looked upon. He was sitting in the middle of their bed, cross legged, while John lay in his lap, feet dangling off the bed. "I love you Sherlock Holmes. Wholeheartedly, I adore you. You are my everyt-" his sentence was cut short by Sherlock, who could contain himself from kissing those perfectly formed lips no longer. He lifted John slightly, enough to slide his legs out from underneath Johns head and give him a breathtaking kiss. "Shush my little soldier, I know. And although at one point in my life I thought it was impossible, and I thought caring was not an advantage, I love you. I LOVE YOU JAW-" Sherlock was stopped by John, who had slithered up the bed and surprise kissed him. Their heads met on the pillows and, even after they broke the kiss, their heads stayed centimeters away from eachother, memorizing eachothers seemingly flawless features. John's face hadn't been shaved in a couple days. It made him look alittle rugged, a bit more dangerous, intimidating...tempting. Sherlock's curls hung in his face carelessly, as if he hadn't a care in the world. And he didn't, not when they were alone, not when he was alone with John, staring into those fantastic eyes. John couldn't hold himself back from those perfect cheekbones, those sculpted lips, those ever changing eyes any longer. He shoved Sherlock on his back, kissing him vigorously while they hastily unbuttoned each others shirts , throwing them carelessly to the floor. Sherlocks pants already rode low on his magnificent hips, so slipping them off was quick and easy. Johns hands were shaking in anticipation as he undid his belt, almost quite literally tearing his pants off. Sherlock breathing was heavy, staring at his naked partner leaning over him, almost touching. He lifted his hand, brushing Johns cheek, giving him all the encouragement he needed. Sherlock intertwined his legs with John's, moaning in pleasure as they passionately kissed, their breathes ragged and rushed in between each kiss. Soon the duvet cover was on top of them and they were underneath the covers, rolling in between mattress and sheets, exchanging passionate kisses to eachothers lips and neck. Sherlock broke the kiss. He was now on top of John and in full control. He made his way down John's body, brushing his lips and tongue against everywhere he touched. Sherlock's muscular chest heaved with his breaths, trying not to indulge in his primal urges too soon, his own resistance was driving both him and John wild. Sherlock reached his Nirvana, Johns firm cock. He started with slow, long licks, kissing up and down in between licks. He wrapped his lips around Johns dick, making him gasp, his moth going dry. John pulled those luscious locks of Sherlock's as he proceeded to push John to the limit, sucking his cock firmly without tire. "Sherlock...SHErlock...Jesus Christ omigod i love you...yes oh sherlock yes..." John gasped, followed by ragged breaths. John couldnt hold on any longer,but as he tried to lift sherlocks face to kiss him, Sherlock pushed John back down fiercely, pinning his hands back and quickly tying them with a belt. "Not until Im finished with you. John." Sherlock whispered roughly in between licks. When John was almost at his peak, Sherlock stopped and made his way upward, brushing his tongue everywhere he went. When he reached Johns face, they were both sweating. Sherlock gave a devious grin. "You can finish up any way you like darling". John and sherlock were intertwined, and only separated from each other long enough for John to flip sherlock on his heaving stomach and climb on top of him. John proceeded to hump Sherlock soundly while he moaned and screamed for more. "JOHN OH YES GOD PLEASE AHhhhhh!" Sherlock was driven wild. John reached his peak, and slithered back to face a still moaning Sherlock. Sherlock was still extremely hard, and John knew he needed to be "taken care of". John proceeded to grope Sherlocks penis and balls, making both of them moan in pleasure while Sherlock kissed and licked Johns neck. Sherlock and John were intertwined again, John on the bottom. Sherlock thrust his penis under Johns balls, going into his ass frontwards. John screamed in delicious pain, Sherlocks cock was so huge. Sherlock proceeded to move back and forth, in and out while John left scratches across his perfectly muscular back, screaming. "SHERLOCK OH YES GOD SHERLOCK HOLMES! Oh yes god sherlock please More MORE! Harder for Gods sake YES!". Sherlock peaked, and sidled back next to John, tentatively kissing his lips and cheeks. They stared in silence at each other, John pushing Sherlocks messy curls out of those beautiful eyes. "I love you, John Hamish Watson." **

"No shit Sherlock" said John with a devilish grin :) 3


End file.
